ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time: The Epic Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Adventure Time: The Movie. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Frederator Studios and Cartoon Network Studios A Cartoon Network Movies and Conundrum Entertainment Production Adventure Time: The Movie Starring Jeremy Shada as Finn Roger Craig Smith as Adult Finn John Dimaggio as Jake Animation Casting by Gaby Kester Mary Hidalgo Live-Action Casting by Ellen Lewis Executive Producer Rebecca Sugar Story by Pendelton Ward and Rebecca Sugar Screenplay by Pendelton Ward and Craig McCracken Live-Action Directors Nick Jennings Roger Jackson J.G Quintel Mike Mitchell Pendelton Ward Live-Action Producers Peter Farrelly Bobby Farrelly Live-Action Director of Photography Don Michael Burgess, A.S.C. Animation Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Live-Action Production Designer Rick Carter Editor C.H. Greenblatt Music by Timothy Kiefer Casey James Basichis Bram Meindersma Original Songs by Randy Newman and Rebecca Sugar Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod and Willie Downing Music Supervisor Dawn Soler Executive Music Producer Phillip Warner Featuring cameo appearences by Roger L. Jackson Tom Kenny Adam Katz Tara Strong J.G Quintel Justin Chapman Samuel Vincent and Taylor Grodin Based on the television series by Pendelton Ward Produced by Sarah Fell Closing Credits Directed by Pendelton Ward Produced by Sarah Fell Executive Producer Rebecca Sugar Story by Pendelton Ward and Rebecca Sugar Screenplay by Pendelton Ward and Craig McCracken Live-Action Directors Nick Jennings Roger Jackson J.G Quintel Mike Mitchell Pendelton Ward Live-Action Producers Peter Farrelly Bobby Farrelly Live-Action Director of Photography Don Michael Burgess, A.S.C. Animation Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Live-Action Production Designer Rick Carter Editor C.H. Greenblatt Music by Timothy Kiefer Casey James Basichis Bram Meindersma Original Songs by Randy Newman and Rebecca Sugar Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod and Willie Downing Music Supervisor Dawn Soler Executive Music Producer Phillip Warner Based on the television series by Pendelton Ward Featuring cameo appearences by Roger L. Jackson Tom Kenny Adam Katz Tara Strong J.G Quintel Justin Chapman Samuel Vincent and Taylor Grodin Animation Art Director Antonie Perez Live-Action Art Directors Leslie McDonald William James Teegarden Characters Designed and Created by Michaela Dietz Director of 2D Animation Pendelton Ward Director of CGI Animation Aron Warner Animation Production by Reel FX Creative Studios Frederator Studios and Cartoon Network Studios Animation Casting by Gaby Kester Mary Hidalgo Live-Action Casting by Ellen Lewis CAST MAJOR CHARACTERS Finn - Jeremy Shada Adult Finn - Roger Craig Smith Fionna - Madeleine Martin Cake - Roz Ryan Jake - John Dimaggio Princess Bubblegum - Hynden Walch BMO/Lady Rainicorn - Niki Yang Lumpy Space Princess - Taylor Grodin Ice King/Big Foot/Magic Man - Tom Kenny Jake Jr. - Kristen Schaal Abracadaniel - Steve Little MINOR CHARACTERS Prince Gumball - Neil Patrick Harris Kim Kil Whan/Wildberry Princess/Lumpy Space Queen - Maria Bamford Lumpy Space King - Tom Kenny Himself/Banana Guards - Pendelton Ward Lumpy Space Prince - Peter Serafinowicz Marshal Lee - Adam Sandler T.V. - Dan Mintz Flame Princess - Jessica DiCicco Dark Princess - Jennifer Lopez Twilight Sparkle/Solar Princess - Tara Strong Rigby - William Saylers Pops - Sam Marin OJ/Dough/Toilet - Taylor Grodin Baseball/Apple - Adam Katz Gunther/Mushu the Dragon - Eddie Murphy Flower Princess/Himself - Rebecca Sugar Big Foot - Zachary Gordon Breakfast Princess - Grey DeLisle Himself - Harlin Favel VOCAL EFFECTS Dee Bradley Baker Frank Welker ADDITIONAL VOICES Tim Allen Jack Angel Bob Bergen Brad Bird Rodger Bumpass Alexa Chapman Hailey Chapman Justin Chapman Kacie Chapman Max Charles Greg Cipes Grey Delisle Bill Fagerbakke Craig Ferguson Taylor Grodin Tom Hanks Kate Higgins Dustin Hoffman Roger Jackson Adam Katz Jill Katz Mark Katz Sam Katz Tom Kenny Brian Koch Jennifer Lawrence Christopher Lloyd Danny Mann Eileen Montgomery Leonard Nimoy Rebecca Shoichet Jon Stewart Patrick Stewart Tabitha St. German Tara Strong Matthew W. Taylor Frank Welker STORY Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Lead Frans Vischer Storyboard Artist Kurt R. Anderson Storyboard Assistant Michael Gendi Story Consultant Kent Osborne EDITORIAL Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Additional Editing Taylor Grodin Adam Katz ART DEPARTMENT Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Character Designers James Baxter Grant Orchard Prop Designer Steve Small Location Designers Lou Dockstader Virginie Kypriotis Tommy Panays Visual Development Artist Mike Inman LAYOUT Workbook Artist James Beihold Layout Artists Kaukab Basheer Spike Brandt Dan Haskett John Pomeroy ANIMATION Animation Supervisor Joris Van Hulzen Lead Animator Frans Vischer Character Animator James Baxter PRODUCTION Production Supervisor Gavin McCue Production Assistant Pendelton Ward Production Managers Gavin McCue Caroline Merlet Production Coordinator Karen Harper Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster TECHNOLOGY Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Render Wrangling Brian Gyss Animation Technology Brett Alexander George Aluzzi Richard David Alan Hagge Steve Klevatt Michael Maltzman Visual Effects Technology Timothy Brandt Benjamin Bryant Brian Gyss Jessica Noll Matt Popham POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Voice Recordist Gregg Hall Dialogue Recorded at Cartoon Network Studios ADR Recorded at Warner Bros. Studios Cartoon Network Studios TITLES STEREOSCOPIC 3D PRODUCTION MUSIC SONGS "Adventure Time Theme" Written by Pendelton Ward "Super Strong" "This is War" "Baby Finn Song" "My Dream" "Friend" "Crazy" Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits